<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing by SharkGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191779">Sharing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl'>SharkGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sharing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Communication, Consent, Cuckolding, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Healthy Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Massage, Multiple Partners, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wu let that sink in for a moment. "So... does that mean you <i>want</i> to do it?"</p><p>Mako busied himself by massaging Wu's palms with his thumbs. "I'm not as creative as you are," he confessed. "I mean, you've heard my fantasies," he added with a snort. "But this <i>thing</i> we have... with you focusing on me. I..." He looked up, his eyes dark and his pupils dilated. "I like the attention."</p><p>Oh. <i>Oh</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sharing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! This is a thread I started that follows Wu and Mako's journey exploring the many different levels of the cuckolding kink, featuring cuck!Wu.</p><p>This first chapter is mostly implied sexual content, but the rating is there for a reason. Eventually, Mako will be having sex with other people while Wu watches, but that's only in the 3rd chapter. Everything is consensual.</p><p>I do reference Mako's past relationships with Asami and Korra. And the first fic in this series. </p><p>Beta'd by Twitter, heh.<br/>Please enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started when Wu asked an innocent question about Mako's past... experiences.</p><p>Wu hadn't expected Mako to go into detail. And, truly, he hadn't. Not really. But he'd shared more than Wu had thought.</p><p>And, despite teasing Mako about it, Wu found himself... interested.</p><p>And so, after that, Wu found himself thinking about Mako being with his previous partners more often than he'd care to admit.</p><p>And it wasn't that he was interested in Korra or Asami. Sure, they were dynamite dames and all. But it was more the idea of Mako pleasing someone else... Being pleasured by someone else, that... Well, if Wu was honest with himself, it turned him on.</p><p>But how could he tell Mako that? After all, they were committed to each other. And despite that whole love triangle confusion of his teen years, Mako wasn't the type to entertain multiple partners.</p><p>And Wu didn't really want that either. He wasn't sure how to explain it. But the best way to start was with open, honest communication.</p><p>"So, you /want/ to hear about me and Asami?" Mako asked, eyebrows rising to his hairline. "I thought--"</p><p>"Well," Wu interrupted, heat rising in his cheeks. "Not about you and Asami specifically, but..." he trailed off, biting his lower lip.</p><p>Mako furrowed his brow. "Then... me and Korra?"</p><p>Wu barked out an awkward laugh that caused Mako to make the most adorable face, all scrunched up. He clearly wasn't following.</p><p>"It's not about you and Asami or you and Korra," Wu explained.</p><p>Mako nodded. "So, then...?"</p><p>Wu took a deep breath. "It's about you, Mako," he said. "The idea of you with someone else."</p><p>Again, Mako nodded, but he was frowning. "And you're... okay with that? The idea of it, I mean."</p><p>Wu chewed his lip. "I'm not really sure. I mean, I liked hearing about it. What you did with them and..." He looked down at his lap, wringing his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure--"</p><p>Mako was beside him in an instant, his hands gabbing ahold of Wu's and giving them a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay," he promised. "Just breathe."</p><p>Wu hadn't realized he'd forgotten to. He filled his lungs and smiled in thanks. "Sorry."</p><p>Mako returned the sentiment. "There's nothing to apologize for." He sat back, wrapping an arm around Wu's shoulder. "Whenever you're ready."</p><p>Wu could have cried. Mako was truly the most caring person he'd ever known. Fiery, yes. Really agitated, on occasion. But he was such a good man.</p><p>"I love you," Wu whispered before turning his head and burying his face in the crook of Mako's neck and shoulder.</p><p>"I love you, too," Mako replied, kissing Wu's temple. He sat back and bounced his knee. And Wu knew he wanted to ask for clarification, to see what it was that Wu was interested in. But Mako wouldn't ask. He'd wait for Wu.</p><p>"Okay," Wu finally broke the comfortable silence. "I think I like the idea of you being with other people," he said. "But maybe just hearing about it? To start?"</p><p>Mako pulled him closer against his side.</p><p>"Yeah?" Mako's voice was deep, almost raspy. It sounded a lot like--</p><p>"Yeah," Wu confirmed, peeking up at him. "What do you think?"</p><p>Mako was quiet for a moment. "Well, I don't have a problem telling you..." he paused. "Whatever you'd like to hear."</p><p>Wu turned to face him. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah," Mako mimicked before pressing a kiss to Wu's forehead. "So," he said, voice lowering again, "What would you like to hear?"</p><p>Wu perked up, unable to dampen the excitement that began filling his belly. "Now?"</p><p>Mako shrugged. "Unless you'd rather wai--"</p><p>"Tell me about that time Asami pegged you again," he said, flushing. "Please," Wu added and then, "I mean... if that's okay."</p><p>Mako chuckled, lowering his hand from Wu's shoulder to grip his hip. "If that's what you want."</p><p>Wu snuggled against him and sighed. "Yes, please."</p><p>Mako hummed. "Okay."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It became easier to discuss after that first time. Wu would bring it up and they'd get comfortable while Mako went into detail about his previous sexual encounters.</p><p>But after a while, Wu wanted more. So, he asked if Mako'd had any fantasies about anyone else. People he hadn't actually been with. And, even though Mako had been embarrassed at first, he told Wu everything. Including a sexy dream he'd once had about his boss.</p><p>"Beifong? Are you serious?" Wu was giggling and Mako's face was redder than a cherry-berry.</p><p>"It was one time and I was, like, nineteen," Mako said, his voice muffled by his hands, which were covering his face. "I couldn't look her in the eye for months."</p><p>Wu snorted. "Okay, okay," he soothed. "I suppose that doesn't really count, anyway."</p><p>Mako finally put his hands down and cleared his throat before nodding in agreement.</p><p>"So, what else?" Mako asked, not sounding demanding or put out, but curious. "I've sort of run out of stories to tell."</p><p>Wu hummed, leaning his head on Mako's shoulder. This was the part he'd been dreading. Well, dreading was the wrong word. It was something he really wanted to bring up, but he was nervous about it.</p><p>"Wu?" Mako turned, craning his neck in an attempt to meet Wu's gaze. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"I--" But Wu immediately cut himself off. "Never mind." Coward.</p><p>Wu made to stand up, but Mako wrapped an arm around his waist, keeping him right where he was.</p><p>"Were the fantasies too much?" Mako asked. "Because I only thought about kissing that operator for like--"</p><p>"No, no," Wu interrupted with a shake of his head. "It..." He swallowed. "It wasn't too <em>much</em>."</p><p>And there it was. Wu watched Mako's big, tough, detective brain process his tone in real time.</p><p>"It's not enough," Mako surmised with a frown.</p><p>"It sounds bad when you say it like that," Wu replied, cupping Mako's cheeks. "It's not that you're not giving me enough--"</p><p>"But there's something else," Mako finished for him. He didn't look upset, so Wu took that as a good sign. "Something you want to try?"</p><p>Wu nodded. "If you don't mind."</p><p>Mako huffed out a low laugh. "Let's hear it."</p><p>Wu threw himself into Mako's arms before pulling back just enough to kiss every inch of his face. "I. Want." He said between kisses. "You. To." He stopped kissing Mako long enough to spit it out all in one go. "I want you to have phone sex," he said. "While I watch."</p><p>The moment the words were out of his mouth, Wu realized he should have phrased them like a question, rather than a demand. After all, this had to be something that Mako was not only comfortable doing, but that he'd actually want to do.</p><p>Wu wanted Mako to enjoy it, too.</p><p>Mako blinked. "Phone sex?"</p><p>"Yeah," Wu replied. "There's this whole service where you call up these dames who..." But he trailed off as Mako's face grew more and more pink. "Oh, I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I shouldn't have--"</p><p>"Wu," Mako cut him off before he could finish. "I'm... not... opposed." Mako wet his lips. "If that's something you'd really like to see?" Mako's face was red, but his expression was... hopeful?</p><p>"I just..." Wu placed his hands on Mako's burning cheeks. "I love hearing you talk about being with others," he said. "But to witness it. Even if it's only over the phone." He lowered his hands, but Mako caught them in his own.</p><p>"I'll do it," Mako breathed.</p><p>Wu closed his eyes. "Not if you don't want to," he said. "I don't want you feeling forced--"</p><p>"I never said that," Mako interrupted. "Wu, you know I love you," he began, "but even you couldn't force me to do something I didn't want to do."</p><p>Wu let that sink in for a moment. "So... does that mean you <em>want</em> to do it?"</p><p>Mako busied himself by massaging Wu's palms with his thumbs. "I'm not as creative as you are," he confessed. "I mean, you've heard my fantasies," he added with a snort. "But this <em>thing</em> we have... with you focusing on me. I..." He looked up, his eyes dark and his pupils dilated. "I like the attention."</p><p>Oh. <em>Oh</em>.</p><p>Wu opened his mouth, but was silenced by a kiss. "Mako?" he questioned when they pulled apart.</p><p>"I'll do it," Mako rasped. "But, for the first time, do you mind if I do it with the phone unplugged?"</p><p>Wu raised his brows.</p><p>"I just want to do a dry run before actually talking to another person," Mako went on. "Besides, do you know how much those phone calls cost--"</p><p>This time it was Wu who pressed his lips against Mako's.</p><p>"Yes," Wu gasped out. "Whatever you want." He'd never loved Mako more. "I'll happily pretend there's someone on the other end of the line, losing it over the sound of your voice." He bit his lip. "From the filthy words you say."</p><p>Mako smirked and heat pooled in Wu's belly. "I'll go unplug the phone, then."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Mako rasped low into the phone's transmitter, his gaze locked on Wu's. "I'd like that."</p><p>A delicious shiver ran up Wu's spine as Mako conversed with the person on the other end of the line.</p><p>It was fun to play pretend, but there was something so much sexier about watching, knowing that Mako was speaking to a real person. A person who was probably blushing at every word that spilled from Mako's lips.</p><p>Wu palmed himself through his pants as the conversation got hotter. He bit his lip to keep from asking Mako to touch himself. Even though the person on the other end of the line knew he was there, it was also part of the scene that they all pretend he wasn't.</p><p>But Mako was doing a pretty bad job  pretending to ignore him, with his dark, amber-colored gaze never leaving Wu once.</p><p>There was a very final moan that Wu could hear through the receiver, even all the way over on the couch, and then Mako whispered something into the phone before hanging up.</p><p>"How was that?" Mako asked, moving into Wu's space and pressing their lips together before Wu had a chance to respond.</p><p>They were both still hard. Sometimes Mako would put on a real show for him and actually get off during the call. But this time...</p><p>"Was it not enough?" Wu asked, feigning innocence, his hand sneaking between them to squeeze Mako's cock through his pants.</p><p>"Wanted to...finish with you...tonight," Mako panted in response before kissing Wu again.</p><p>It was good like this, too. Better even, because despite Wu's interest in seeing Mako come undone at the hands of another, he still loved pleasuring him, himself.</p><p>"Want my mouth, baby?" Wu asked, almost purred into Mako's ear. He smiled when Mako pressed his hips closer, a low moan escaping his lips.</p><p>"Wu, please..."</p><p>And Wu couldn't have argued if he wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>Later, when the two were basking in the afterglow, Wu spoke. "You're so sexy on the phone," he said.</p><p>Mako, whose head was pillowed on Wu's chest, glanced up. "You think so?"</p><p>"Oh, definitely," Wu replied. "Of course, you're sexy all the time." He snorted when Mako playfully swatted his thigh. "I'd love to see what you'd look like after doing all those things you talk about..."</p><p>Wu hadn't really meant it as a request. He was just thinking aloud. But Mako sat up, leaning heavily on one arm as he looked Wu in the eyes.</p><p>"You want me to--"</p><p>"I mean, eventually, right?" Wu was suddenly interested in the thread count of their sheets. "We talked about maybe bringing someone in, but, uh..." Wu wasn't sure he was actually ready for that. Talking about it was one thing, but to actually do it...</p><p>"Wu," Mako broke him from his thoughts, curling a finger under Wu's chin to tilt his head back up. "If we're not ready to take that step, there are other things we could do."</p><p>Wu's eyes widened for a moment. Mako had been thinking about this, too? He hadn't just been going along with Wu?</p><p>"Don't look so shocked," Mako said with a smile. "You think I don't enjoy having you watch me?"</p><p>That's right. Mako had said that before.</p><p>"So," Wu began, "what did you have in mind?"</p><p>Mako wet his lips. "Well, we could go out and I could try to pick someone up?" he suggested. "I wouldn't really take them home, maybe just..." he struggled with describing what he meant.</p><p>But Wu picked up on it. "I could watch you flirt with someone else?"</p><p>Mako's cheeks tinted. "I know I'm not the best at it, but--"</p><p>Wu snorted. "No, you're not." He kissed Mako before the other could get offended. "But I'm pretty sure you could just walk up to the bar and five or six dames or gents would be on you in an instant."</p><p>Mako flushed. "Five or six?"</p><p>"Hey," Wu went on with a shrug. "It's not my fault you're the sexiest thing going." To his surprise, Mako wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.</p><p>"You're pretty damn sexy, too, you know," Mako breathed against his skin.</p><p>Wu's cheeks grew warm. Mako may not have been the best at 'sport flirting,' as Wu liked to call it. But he was so earnest and gorgeous, Wu couldn't imagine anyone turning him down.</p><p>But Wu wasn't sure if he was ready to go out just yet.</p><p>"Too much?" Mako asked, as if reading Wu's mind.</p><p>"Maybe," Wu replied, chewing on his bottom lip.</p><p>"Wu." Mako cupped his cheeks. "We'll only do what we're both comfortable doing."</p><p>Wu nodded. Then, with perfect timing, an idea popped into his head. Wu gave a wicked little grin. "Maybe it's too soon for that," he said. "But I think I've got another idea you might like."</p><p>Mako kissed the grin right off Wu's lips, pulling back to flash one of his own. "I'm all ears."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wu drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch, bouncing his knee as he waited. He checked the clock again. It was still early.</p><p>He closed his eyes, trying to imagine what Mako was doing. Or who.</p><p>A delicious shiver made it's way up Wu's spine as he pictured it. Mako, tossing his head back as whomever he was with pleasured him in one way or another.</p><p>His fantasy was interrupted by the telltale clicking of a key unlocking their front door.</p><p>Wu sat up, ready to greet him. But he froze when Mako walked through the doorway, his breath catching as he took in Mako's appearance.</p><p>He was wearing the same suit he had been when he left, but his jacket had been removed and was draped over his arm. The white dress shirt was unbuttoned down to his chest, revealing Mako's pale skin, marred by little bruises that continued up to his neck, where the collar of his shirt was smeared with red lipstick.</p><p>Wu swallowed, his gaze drifting upward to Mako's pink cheeks and his hair, which had been slicked back before, but now was an unkempt mess.</p><p>"I'm home--" Mako began, but Wu pounced on him, leaping into his arms and nearly knocking him back against the door.</p><p>Mako let his jacket fall to the floor in order to wrap his arms around Wu and steady them. "Eager?" He chuckled.</p><p>"You look so hot," Wu murmured against Mako's lips, thrusting his fingers into his messy hair. He kissed him long and hard, tasting cherry-berry liqueur on Mako's tongue.</p><p>When they finally broke apart, Wu noticed that Mako had carried him to their bedroom.</p><p>"Tell me all about it," Wu demanded, biting his lip as he used his finger to connect the bruises on Mako's neck.</p><p>And so, Mako launched into his story, not leaving out a single detail. Though, he was interrupted several times by Wu's mouth on his.</p><p>By the end, they were both naked and completely satisfied.</p><p>Mako turned onto his side and idly played with one of Wu's curls that had come loose from his wave and fallen in front of his eyes.</p><p>"So, what did you really do tonight?" Wu asked, reaching up to wipe away one of Mako's 'hickeys,' and only succeeding in smearing the makeup.</p><p>"Bolin, Asami, Korra, and I tried that new noodle place on 7th," Mako replied. "Their drinks were pretty good."</p><p>Wu hummed in response. "I thought I recognized that lipstick color," he teased.</p><p>"Please." Mako rolled his eyes. "Like Asami would let me use her good stuff."</p><p>Wu snickered. "And she didn't question why you borrowed it?"</p><p>Mako fixed him with a look. "There were no questions, because I went out and bought it before I met up with them."</p><p>Wu pictured Mako walking into a shop and asking for their sexiest red lipstick and whatever eye shadow made the most convincing hickeys. He snorted.</p><p>"So," Mako went on. "I guess you liked it?" He was smirking, but there was a certain vulnerability shining in his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, Mako," Wu soothed, cupping his cheeks. "I loved it."</p><p>Mako smiled and turned his head to kiss one of Wu's palms. "Good."</p><p>"Very good," Wu agreed. "It really felt... real," he admitted. "I could almost picture whoever it was making all those little love bites."</p><p>Mako leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "You mean me in the elevator on the way up, using the doors like a mirror?"</p><p>"Shh!" Wu tutted. "You'll ruin it."</p><p>Mako laughed and pulled him to his chest, pressing kiss after kiss to Wu's neck. "Want me to make some on you?" he asked.</p><p>Wu cocked his head innocently. "Real ones?"</p><p>Mako rolled his eyes, though he was still smiling. "Yes, real ones."</p><p>And Wu grinned. "Yes, please!"</p><p>It had been another big step. But knowing that Mako loved him this much meant more than Wu could ever explain.</p><p>He was glad they could share this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter earns the rating.<br/>It contains a 3rd party masseuse in one scene and roleplay in the other.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"To think," Wu mused as he pushed their coffee table out of the way. "All these years and it's my kink that finally gets you to agree to a massage." He chuckled at the scoff he received from their bedroom. Mako was still getting ready.</p><p>"Our kink," Mako corrected. "And I've gone to the spa with you before," Mako argued as he walked out, bare save for a towel hanging low on his hips.</p><p>And Wu would have replied with a put-out little, 'Once. And it was for a meeting with the president,' but those words died on his tongue when he took Mako in.</p><p>Who gave him the right to look so sexy all the time? It wasn't fair, really.</p><p>However, Wu didn't get to voice that either because of a perfectly timed knock on their front door.</p><p>"He's here!" He and Mako said at the same time, but with slightly different inflections. Wu was beyond excited and Mako sounded a little...apprehensive.</p><p>Wu paused on his way to answer the door, turning toward Mako, suddenly filled with concern. "Mako?" he asked. "Are you having second thoughts?"</p><p>Mako swallowed and shook his head. "No," he answered. "Just a little nervous."</p><p>Wu calmed, relieved Mako wasn't distressed. He walked back over to him and placed his hands on Mako's bare shoulders. "You'll do beautifully," he promised. "You're perfect, Mako."</p><p>Mako flushed at the praise, the blush spreading down his chest. "Wu..." Mako groaned affectionately, ducking his head so his lips were nearly brushing Wu's. "You're flattering me again--"</p><p>Another knock interrupted their moment.</p><p>"You better answer," Mako rasped, his warm breath puffing against Wu's lips.</p><p>Wu hummed. "We mustn't keep the masseuse waiting," he agreed and walked back over to welcome their guest.</p><p>There was a bit more to discuss before getting started. This man was a professional and obviously didn't leave anything to chance.</p><p>Mako relaxed at Wu's side as they went over boundaries and what words they should use when things got too intense for them.</p><p>Then Mako was dropping his towel and climbing onto the massage table the man had brought.</p><p>At this point, it seemed no different than any of the many, many massages Wu had gotten in his life.</p><p>The masseuse placed a sheet over Mako's backside, just like any would, and then looked to Wu, waiting for his cue.</p><p>Wu bit his lip and situated himself on the couch, grabbing one of their throw pillows for something to hold onto. "Okay," he said, surprised at the authority his tone held. And Mako must have been, as well, because his flush deepened. Heat stirred in Wu's belly. "You may begin."</p><p>It started off like any massage. Mako was obviously trying to relax, his eyes closed and his brow pinched as the masseuse worked the knots out of his back muscles.</p><p>Mako bit back a sound when the man found a particularly tight spot.</p><p>"No," Wu said, startling Mako, whose gorgeous eyes flew open, revealing fully dilated pupils. He gasped as the masseuse pressed a thumb into his lower back. "Let me hear you," Wu managed.</p><p>Mako gave a quick nod, his eyes slipping closed again and the most sinful moan escaping his lips as the man lowered the sheet and kneaded the muscles just above the swell of his ass.</p><p>"Wu...!" Mako sucked in a breath, but caught himself. He wasn't supposed to say his name.</p><p>Not that Wu was complaining.</p><p>"Nnnngh," Mako ground out, fingers gripping the edge of the massage table as the man gave his backside attention, squeezing his round cheeks and spreading them just so. "F...Fuck..." Mako cursed. His face was pressed against the table, his breaths coming out in hot little pants.</p><p>Wu held the pillow tighter in his grasp. This was even better than he'd imagined. They'd talked about plenty of scenarios, but this was the first time someone else had physically come into their space.</p><p>Mako moaned again when the masseuse cupped his ass cheeks, digging his fingers into the soft, yet firm flesh.</p><p>He wouldn't go much further than that. They'd discussed it. But Wu allowed his mind to wander, to imagine this strong man fingering Mako open, making Mako beg for it, and then sliding his cock inside him.</p><p>Wu bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making any noise. His hips twitched and he failed to remain silent as his erection strained against the fabric of his pants.</p><p>Mako's eyes opened, that intense, though clouded, amber gaze locked on Wu as he moaned again.</p><p>Not fair.</p><p>Wu canted his hips, chasing whatever friction he could get. He was close already, spurred on by the look on Mako's face and the sinful noises he was making.</p><p>The pressure was building and Wu knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He reached a hand between himself and the pillow, slipping it beneath his waistband and wrapping it around himself. He jerked his cock once, twice, and then came in a hot, sticky mess, ruining his silk pants.</p><p>To his surprise, Mako followed right after, his moan penetrating through Wu's post-orgasmic fog.</p><p>The masseuse took his leave after that, cleaning up and accepting the extra tip Wu handed him.</p><p>Once they were alone, Mako walked up behind Wu, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close to his chest. "Did you," Mako began, voice soft, "Did you like it?"</p><p>Wu turned in Mako's embrace, running his fingers along his jaw and pressing a kiss there. "I did," he confirmed. "It was amazing," he added with a giddy little chuckle. Then he sobered. "Did you?"</p><p>Mako squeezed him tighter. "I did."</p><p>Wu breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>He knew Mako had enjoyed himself, of course. But this confirmation meant more than that.</p><p>"I love you," Wu said, hugging Mako and nuzzling his chest. "I love you so much."</p><p>Mako squeezed him tighter as he pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. "I love you, too," he breathed.</p><p>They stayed like that for a bit, just soaking up each other's warmth.</p><p>Finally, Mako spoke. "We should shower."</p><p>Wu was inclined to agree. Things were starting to, ahem, dry.</p><p>"Very well," Wu answered and then paused. "Carry me?" He blinked up at him and Mako wasn't fast enough to hide his smile before Wu saw it.</p><p>"Fine," he agreed. "But I'm not washing your hair."</p><p>Wu leapt up into his arms. "Yes, you are."</p><p>Mako chuckled. "Yes, I am."</p><p>"And I'll wash your back," Wu added. "And everything else, too."</p><p>Mako's eyes darkened and a delicious shiver made its way up Wu's spine. "Yeah?"</p><p>Wu pressed himself closer and nipped Mako's ear. "Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Wu was seated at the end of the bar, his finger tracing the rim of his glass as he watched Mako from afar.</p><p>On the other end, Mako was chatting with two young ladies. One had a hand placed low on his back, while the other playfully swatted at his chest in response to whatever it was Mako had said.</p><p>It seemed like Wu's last-minute flirting lesson had paid off. Or, more likely, the girls were just enchanted by Mako, regardless of whatever was coming out of his mouth.</p><p>As if sensing someone's gaze on him, Mako looked over. He smirked, taking a sip of his drink, before replying to the girl on his right.</p><p>Then, after a few more minutes, the girls left to dance. They'd tried to get Mako to join them, but he'd managed to get out of it.</p><p>Which suited Wu just fine. As much as he would've loved to see Mako cutting a rug out there, it wasn't part of their plan.</p><p>Mako bid the girls farewell and went back to nursing his drink.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>Wu settled their tab before making his way down the length of the bar. He didn't take a seat beside Mako, but instead leaned on the countertop, hooking the low heel of his designer shoe on the rung of Mako's barstool.</p><p>"Hey there, handsome," Wu purred, making sure to brush Mako's shoulder with his own. "All by yourself this evening?"</p><p>Mako smiled against his glass before setting it back on the bar. "I came with someone."</p><p>Wu drew closer, placing his hand over Mako's. "I don't see anyone..." He bit his lip when Mako finally looked at him, eyes dark.</p><p>Heat flooded Wu's body as Mako deliberately took his time giving Wu a once-over before flashing him a sultry grin.</p><p>"Come with me?" Mako asked, already getting out of his seat. And Wu was helpless to resist. He followed Mako like a flutter bat drawn to a flame.</p><p>When they were far enough away from the crowds, in a private little room, Mako spoke again.</p><p>"How do you want me?" he asked, voice rough and deep as he crowded Wu up against the door. Well, he didn't waste time, did he?</p><p>"Didn't you say you had a boyfriend or something?" Wu managed to gasp out when Mako pressed closer, a hand on Wu's chest pinning him in place.</p><p>"Don't worry," Mako assured him, his lips brushing against Wu's ear as he spoke. "He likes to share."</p><p>Wu shuddered when he heard Mako say it out loud, spoken like he was talking to a stranger.</p><p>"He also likes to watch," Mako added with a nibble to his earlobe, causing Wu's knees to buckle. But Mako held him up. "So," he went on, repeating his question from earlier, practically speaking into Wu's mouth, though their lips didn't touch. "How do you want me?"</p><p>Wu swallowed. This was even hotter than he'd imagined.</p><p>"I want your mouth," Wu blurted, gripping the front of Mako's shirt. "Please?"</p><p>Mako's lips quirked up at the corner. "Yeah," he rasped. "He'd like that."</p><p>And even though this was pretend, Wu felt a surge of arousal at the very idea of Mako pleasuring someone else, using his mouth, all while thinking of Wu. Knowing how Wu would get off on it.</p><p>It was... so, so good.</p><p>And so was Mako, who immediately dropped to his knees and went to work, simply unzipping Wu's pants and pulling out his cock.</p><p>Wu should have been at least a little embarrassed at how hard he was already. Or at the fact that he was dripping before Mako even got his mouth on him. But he wasn't. It took everything in him to keep from letting his eyes close as Mako licked his tip.</p><p>Mako was unfairly hot. Wu knew this.</p><p>"You can use me," Mako said, looking up at Wu with hooded eyes,  his pupils dilated. Then he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.</p><p>Wu let out a strangled whine and placed his hands on either side of Mako's head, sliding his cock into his mouth and down his throat.</p><p>Mako moaned around him, working his tongue and hollowing his cheeks as Wu thrust into his mouth. It was so hot, so wet, that Wu knew he wouldn't last long.</p><p>"Y-You're so g-good," Wu hiccupped. "Your b-boyfriend is a lucky man."</p><p>Mako moaned around him and Wu lost it, his hips jerking forward as he came down Mako's throat.</p><p>Wu let his head thump against the door while he tried to calm his breathing. He felt boneless.</p><p>Mako sat back on his heels, revealing a damp spot on the front of his pants, and the hard outline of his cock underneath.</p><p>And as much as Wu wanted to reciprocate right then and there, he knew that wasn't what they'd talked about. So, he threw out a few more compliments, adjusted himself, and then walked out the door.</p><p>He leaned against the wood, still trying to catch his breath. That had been... mind-blowing. But they weren't finished. Not yet.</p><p>Wu fixed his hair and straightened his jacket, attempting to make himself presentable, before walking back into the room.</p><p>Mako was still on the floor, still presenting himself, when Wu walked in.</p><p>"Did you have fun?" Wu asked, an air of authority in his tone. It was a question that required an answer.</p><p>"I did," Mako replied, finally getting to his feet. "And so did he."</p><p>Wu smirked and curled a finger, beckoning Mako to come closer. "I bet he did," he breathed, toying with the buttons of Mako's shirt before pulling him forward. "Tell me. Did you use your mouth?"</p><p>Mako shivered and nodded.</p><p>Wu hummed. "Did you swallow?"</p><p>"Yes," Mako groaned, his eyes slipping closed. Wu could feel his cock, still hard, against his thigh.</p><p>"Show me."</p><p>Mako surged forward, crushing their lips together and opening his mouth, inviting Wu to taste him.</p><p>"You did well, baby," Wu purred. "You were so, so good."</p><p>Mako sucked in a shuddering breath. "It was really hot," he admitted. "But I'm... I'm still."</p><p>"I know," Wu said, cupping him and earning another moan. "I'll finish what he started."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writing this is so therapeutic.<br/>I love couples who are comfortable enough with each other to share their kinks and to act out their fantasies together~</p><p>Check out @bySharkGirl on Twitter for more of my threads and content! Comments and kudos are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love these two. And this thread has been such a comfort for me. I do hope others can enjoy it, too. </p><p>Communication is so important ♡</p><p>Please let me know what you think with a kudos and comment and feel free to check out my other threads on Twitter @bySharkGirl~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>